One Cold Winter: The Struggle for Love
by StuffedAnimal18
Summary: SS romance have to read to find out what happens. Sorry if it's bad it is my first fanfic so be gentle with your reviews. Sorry no action in this chapter but probably in the next chapter, I do not own CCS. so don't sue me!
1. One Cold Winter: The Struggle for Love

  
ONE COLD WINTER:  
The struggle for love  
Chapter:1  
  
  
  
  
"I love you so but can't you see  
that our love can never be  
I am unpure and not worthy of you  
My body belongs to him it is true  
He owns my fear but that is all  
but because of this our love will fall  
for my fear is powerful and then so is he  
and that is why we can never be"  
  
Sakaura's P.O.V.  
  
  
Winter was coming, she could tell. The days were getting shorter and colder. It should have made her happy, it was her favorite season, but for some reason this year was different. The usual cheerfulness and excitement for the upcoming snows and fun that came with it was not there. Sakaura sighed as she trugged her way to school, bundled down in thick, warm clothing. She would never be happy for winter again, she thought, not as long as that one bad memory could be attached to it. She shook her head, she did not want to think of that bad time ever again.  
Getting to school late as usual she made her way to her seat. As she neared it she saw Syaoran sitting there in his usual seat behind her and felt again the mixed feelings of happiness and shamefulness. She was about to say good morning when some one came up to Syaoran. That some one made her stop in her tracks and shiver in fear. It was him, she had been hoping to avoid him but she guessed that was just wishful thinking. Sakaura hesitated, she knew she had to get to her seat but she didn't want to go near him. Right then she heard Syaoran's voice call out her name and she looked up and right into his eyes. One look in those amber whiskey eyes and she suddenly felt safe and warm. She would be okay as long as he was there, she was sure of it. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the two boys, one her savior and love the other the most terrifying nightmare of her life.  
  
  
HISdadada P.O.V.  
  
She was walking towards them, his little angel. She looked so pure and innocent as she smiled coming towards them, only he knew how unpure she really was. Suddenly his perfect features became a scowl. Her glorious smile which he had first assumed was for him he just then realized was for his companion. So, his angel had a soft spot for the school's star soccer star Syaoran Li. His anger became stoked even more as he saw Syaoran smile back and greet her bashfully and blushing. He then saw her blush back and then take her seat. There were feelings between the two, how strong they were he did not know all he knew was that he did not like it. Ever since the [time] they had spent together last winter his angel had not seen or shown any interest in any other boy, now this boy, Syaoran, seemed to have peaked her interest. He smiled then, a cold smile that could chill blood. Let her have her fun, let her think she can count on this boy, he would soon show her otherwise. He looked at the back of her head. My little angel, my Sakaura........  
  
"I feel so much in my heart  
I hope you feel the same way to  
I've been wanting to tell you so badly from the start   
but I'm afraid I'll be rejected by you"  
  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he watched Sakaura from behind as he had been doing for the last six years. He was worried about her. Ever since last winter she seemed more distant and always had a scared look in her eyes as if she was afraid someone was going to jump out at anytime and attack her. At first he had assumed that the stress of being cardmistriss was getting to her, but he quickly dismissed it from his mind. Sakaura had been cardmistriss for almost seven years now why would she suddenly break down, she loved cardcaptoring. No that wasn't the reason and wondering what the reason could be was driving him insane.  
Then just now a clue came upon him. He had been sitting in his seat talking to a teammate from soccer when he spotted Sakaura walking toward him. His breath had become caught in his throat. "She is so beautiful" he thought as he watched her gracefully walk down the aisle. "And I love her so much that is why it's killing me to not know what is bothering her." Right then he saw her smiling face freeze and look ready to crumble and her eyes became wide and frightened. He followed the path of her frightened gaze and realized they were locked on the teammate he had been talking to. He tensed as he saw Sakaura try to pull herself together. Whatever was bothering her had something to do with the his teammate. But what? Syaoran looked at the back of Sakaura's head once more. He would have to figure out this mystery soon, he could feel an evil lurking in the shadows as if waiting for the right time to strike and Syaoran knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would die before he let this evil destroy Sakaura.  
  
  
Hope I haven't frustrated you by not telling you who the mysterious bad guy is. Don't worry I'll tell you in the next chapter which I think will be the last one. Trying to keep it as short as possible.   



	2. One Cold Winter: The Struggle for Love C...

  
  
  
ONE COLD WINTER:  
  
Struggle for Love  
  
CHAPTER:2  
  
  
  
  
  
[I do not own CCS, or any of it's characters, all I own is Tashi, so don't sue me!]  
  
  
  
"He's come for me again  
There's nothing I can do  
Don't know where or when  
Just can't let him harm you."  
  
  
  
SAKURA's P.O.V.  
  
Sakura walked out of her last class with her best friend Madison in tow. She had tried all the rest of the day to keep him out of her mind, but she knew that her friends could see under the forced cheerfulness to the sadness and the fear underneath. Right then she saw Syaoran coming towards her and all of the tension she had been feeling seemed to melt away. Why is it he could always do that to her. Just one look at him and it made all of her problems just seem to go away at least for awhile. He always made her feel so safe and secure.  
She sighed she so wanted to tell Syaoran her feelings for him but she couldn't. She just knew he would try something, and she didn't feel worthy of him anymore not since last winter. Before she could block them the dark memories of that cold and black time came rushing back.  
*FLASHBACK-1 year ago*  
  
It had been cold that day too with a slight falling of snow, she had been walking home by herself that day for Madison had to stay after school to make-up a test. She so wished now she had stayed with Madison and waited for her but she had been impatient to get home and she now realized what that impatience had cost her."Hey Sakura wait up!" A semi-familiar voice shouted to her. Stopping in mid-run she turned around to see who had called to her. Surprise was written on her face when she saw Tashi Tembo one of the most popular guys in school and captain of the soccer team. Why was he talking to her? She wasn't exactly the most popular or pretty girl in school. As he came closer she could feel herself blushing and looked down at her feet as she talked to him."Hello Tashi-kin." She said using the formal way of speaking. Tashi laughed slightly and using his finger placed it under her chin and lifted her face to eye level.   
"Why so formal Sakura-san, we know each other do we not?" Brows coming together in slight bewilderment Sakura slightly nodded her head and moved her face away from his touch.  
"Well yes I have said greetings to you once or tw-  
"Well then that says to me we know each other." He said calmly and softly interrupting. Sakura suddenly felt uneasy by the strange look in his eyes and started to slowly back away.  
"Well it was nice to see you again Tashi-kin." She replied still using the formal way of speaking. "But I have to be getting home before I'm late" She moved to go but before she could he moved in front of her. Her heart began to pound in fear. What was he doing? She began to back away once more. He followed her, and soon she was backed against a wall with nowhere to go. She looked up at him her eyes round with fear.  
"W-what are you doing?" He had moved closer to her and lifted his hand up to her face. Taking a piece of hair in his hand he brought it to his nose and smelled it.  
"You are so beautiful,do you know that?" Sakura was frightened by the look in his eyes and looked around to see if she could find a way out of her predicament. Damm what a day to forget her cards at her house and Kero too. She was trapped how could she get away?  
Before she could think up a plan she felt something that both startled and repulsed her. Tashi had placed his hand upon her chest right over her left breast. Sakura's eyes widened once again this time in anger. Lifting her hand she slapped him hard against the face. He looked at her once again with that look in his eyes. he seemed so calm, but Sakura knew that underneath that calm surface was a dark anger just waiting to be released and all on her. It was this thought that scared her to the core. Taking up his hand once again he this time gently caressed her cheek his touch total opposite of the anger inside him.  
"Ah you have so much spirit my little angel, that is one of the things I love so about you." Then in a quick movement his caress turned into a sharp, quick slap. Wincing Sakura nether cried out nor defended herself. The only outward sign of pain was a single tear that rolled down her left cheek. Taking his finger Tashi caught the tear on it and lifting it to his lips he drinks it. His eyes closed as if he was drinking the nectar of the Gods. That is when he smiled, a cool smile of no warmth but of much cruelty.  
"I will have much fun breaking you my dear." He says in a soft voice full of passion and anger as he advanced on her. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Tashi's hands on her. Her last thought as he pulled her roughly to the ground was "Oh Syaroan, where are you?"  
*Flashback ends-present day*  
  
Sakura wiped a single tear from her left cheek as she walked into her next class. No she thought, I cannot tell Syaoran nor anyone else what happened or my feelings for Syaoran not with him around. She refused to call Tashi by name. Sighing she sat down and tried to listen to the teacher but all of her thoughts are on Syaoran. "Oh Syaoran I wish I could tell you my feelings but how can I, I just know he will try something and I cannot not bear to think of you hurt especially because of me and the terrible thing I have done, what do I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TASHI'S P.O.V.  
  
Tashi Tembo smiled as he looked over at Sakura at her desk. He could see the torment in her eyes and reviled in it. She deserved the pain after the way she had treated him. Not just ignoring him and his love and turning to Syaoran an outsider not of this town, but for striking him. She was the only woman to do it and he vowed she would be the last. Right then he saw her move and reveal more of her womanly curves. His eyes softened then and he felt his heart rate increase. Damm!, no matter how much he wanted to hurt her, he wanted her for himself ten times more! He had realized back last winter when he had had a taste of her that he would need more lots more to tire of her. But it was hard when she constantly tried to avoid him and now was starting to turn to another.  
His eyes hardened with anger at the thought and his lips curled back until his outward beauty was gone and his true ugliness was revealed. Many peers of his moved away slightly with fear at the sight and hoped they weren't the ones who had made him angry. He would not let her go to another, she was his until he said otherwise. Once he was tired of her then Syaoran Li was welcome to the leavings until then she was his and only his. He looked back at her again his throat getting tight. Something told him this girl, Sakura, would be different then the others. His little angel, he would soon clip her wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just found out  
I feel so torn  
Now I know why you pout  
and look so forlorn  
I feel at fault  
I feel to blame  
I should have been there  
For his anger to tame  
Now that I know what you have been trying to hide  
I will protect you for all time  
We are forever tied  
  
  
SYAORAN'S P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran felt both guilty and sinful as he snuck into her room. "But, he thought, "there is no other way I just have to find out what is wrong and I just know she won't tell me I can see it in her eyes." Syaoran felt a stab of pain in his heart when he realized Sakura was keeping something from him, something that was hurting her. He had to know why, and the only way was this, he thought as he held up the book, Sakura's diary it just had to have the reason for her different and frightened behavior.  
Taking the book to the tree next to Sakura's bedroom window Syaoran turned its pages until he came to last winter's entries. He began there because he knew this was when her strange behavior had started. And so he began to read. The first couple of entries were normal. They told of Sakura's talks with her best friend Madison and her talks with Syaoran himself. He blushed slightly as he read that Sakura thought him cute and inside felt both flattered and thrilled. She had noticed him as he had noticed her. But were there more to these feelings of hers than just mere admiration? Syaoran shook his head, he had no right to read about Sakura's feelings for him even though he was dying to find out. Besides he was reading this for a reason. Flipping forward he kept reading, nothing much more interesting happened until the entry of January 20th caught his eye. Sakura's handwriting was different it was more scribbled and messier than the others and there were tear stains on the paper. The entry read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today something horrible happened I am almost to ashamed to write it down but feel I must tell someone or die of the horror and guilt of it all and my dear, dear diary I know you will not tell another living soul. Today I was walking home late from school when I was called out to stop by Tashi Tembo the most popular guy in our school. I was flattered and a bit uneasy about having him want to talk to me but out of respect I stopped to listen to what he had to say. But when I found out what kind of message he wanted to relay my uneasiness quickly turned to terror. He started out friendly and then turned ugly backing me into a corner and...and h-he touched me in a way I am too ashamed to say.  
I slapped him for it but he just slapped me back. It was then my diary that I knew I was going to be hurt. H-he pushed me down.....began touching.....ripped.....clothing......and he forced......his lips.....onto my......i can-canot say anymore it is too shameful to me. I feel as though I betrayed all who love me and especially my dear Syaoran. Oh how could he love me now? I curse Tashi and hope he dies a horrible death. As for me I feel as though I should no longer be cardmistriss. But how could I explain why to my friends, Syaoran, and Kero without telling them? I will have to try to live my life as it was before but I swear I don't know if this emptiness will ever leave me.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
  
  
Syaoran stared in horror and rage at the diary page in his hand. He could not read the whole thing because some parts were too smudged by satins, probably Sakura's tears, but he got the gist of what had happened to her that fateful afternoon. His Sakura, his cherry blossom, had been assaulted by Tashi Tembo! A guy he had thought was his friend, his teammate and all this time while he had been smiling and joking with him he had known what he had done to Sakura! Syaoran could feel a red rage begin to boil in his blood. He wanted to go to Tembo and tear him to pieces. Only the thought of Sakura and what it would do to her stopped him from doing just that.  
And how could she feel ashamed and not worthy of him and of being cardmistriss? It had not been her fault the bastard had done this too her! Oh how he wished he could go to her and hold her and tell her she was still as pure and innocent to him as the day he first met her. But not now, he could not let her know he knew now. he had to let it sink in first, and then figure out how he was going to tell Sakura and what he was going to do about Tashi. Taking a deep breath to calm some of his anger he quietly snuck back into Sakura's room and placed the book back where he had found it.  
Soon the boy had left back though the window leaving everything looking as it had been before even though a tornado of extreme proportions had just blown though there just a few minutes before. A tornado of love, hatred, grief, and disbelief and all this emanating from a boy who wished he had never snuck in there and found the book with it's dark secret that it had just been waiting to share.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this next chapter. I guess it's going to be longer than I thought. I bet your wondering still about what exactly happened to Sakura that cold winter day. Well you'll just have to read the next chapter(s) to find out. Thanks for reading.  
  
Suey  
  
  



	3. One Cold Winter: The Struggle for Love C...

  
COLD WINTER:  
Struggle for Love   
Chapter:3  
  
[Gaki-brat]  
  
  
I was hoping you would not find out  
My deepest darkest sin  
I knew you'd try to hurt the lout  
But you could never win  
He is too strong can't you see  
He has a weapon you cannot beat  
This weapon is the fear from me  
Which you cannot defeat.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed thinking about Syaroan never guessing that the object of her thoughts had been there only a few hours before. Two crystal teardrops slowly made there way down her cheeks making tracks as they went. God she hated the ache in her heart that she always had when she thought of Syaoran. The thoughts were always so bittersweet, giving her a burst of happiness followed by the dread of reality which is what caused her ache.  
She cared for Syaoran so much! He was the one person in her life who seemed to understand her and knew how to fix all her problems no matter how trivial they seemed to be. She lost count of how many times she had depended on him and every time he had come though. There had been a time, before last winter, when she had entertained the thought of them maybe getting together but now that thought would have to stay just that, a thought. There was no way she was worthy of him now. She was unpure and dishonored, she could not would not bring that dishonor and shame down on him. She sat still and let more tears fall. She did not think she would ever marry or be with anyone. She could not bring her shame to any man's life especially if she loved them. Suddenly a realization came to her that caused her to smile and let more tears fall all at the same time. She loved him, she loved Syaoran. Hating that she had realized it too late to do anything about it, Sakura finally gave in and pushing her face into one of her pillows she cried out her frustration, sadness, and anger.  
  
TASHI'S P.O.V.  
  
Tashi smiled his lips coming up slightly as he looked at his dear little angel. She was sitting on her bed in deep thought, about what he was dying to know. Suddenly he heard her utter a name though her beautiful pink lips. "Syaoran" she had said with such passion and intensity that his smile had quickly turned into a scowl. So she wanted the snotty little bastard. He cursed and slammed his hand into the tree he was sitting on beside her window. Damm he could not seem to win with this Syaoran Li. First he took the soccer team away from him, then his popularity with his peers, and now this the worst crime of all his little angel he was stealing his little angel from him. Damm him!   
Of course, he thought smugly, Syaoran could never be the one who first sampled her flesh, he had had the pleasure of that honor. Suddenly an evil glint appeared in his eyes. I wonder what wonderful perfect Syaoran would do if he knew the girl he thought was as perfect and pure as him was not. Why he'd probably throw her away, saying she was a dishonor to him. Sakura's heart would be broken, she'd be distraught and upset. He smiled once more, this time his smile was one of pure delight and darkness and could cause even the most bravest man to quiver in his boots. He would find a way to let Syaoran in on their little secret and when Sakura was shattered by Syaoran's rejection, he would be there to help pick up the pieces and finally he would have his little Angel right where he wanted her. He could hardly wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You think you are unworthy and unpure  
That I could not want you  
But you I have to reassure  
Of how that is just not true  
Don't you know you're the one I love  
I'd love you no matter what you'd done  
You and I fit together like a hand in a glove  
You I could never shun.  
  
  
SYAORAN'S P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran walked around Pigeon Park for the umpteenth time Sakura's words repeating themselves in his head. His anger had been lathered up to a rage as the time had passed and all of it was aimed at one person: Tashi Tembo. He wanted to tear him apart for what he had done to Sakura. She didn't think she was worthy of being Cardmistress anymore, worse she didn't think she was worthy of him. For her to think that he would think different of her because of what happened was ridiculous! He loved Sakura, for her kindness and happiness. Yes he was slightly disappointed he had not been the first one to touch her but he did not think of her as unpure not in the least. He thought of her as the purest person he had ever met, he always had and he still did no matter what had happened. Determined that Sakura had to know his feelings on this and that he knew he turned around and made his way back to Sakura's house.  
Once there he decided he would use the easier way in and knocked on the door. Tori, Sakura's older brother answered on his first knock. "Oh it's you Gaki, what do you want?" He asked in a voice that stated he didn't particularly care what Syaoran's answer was.  
"I want to see Sakura, I need to talk to her it's urgent" He said his voice strained and uneasy. Seeming to sense this was a serious matter needing to be discussed Tori nodded and turning around yelled up the stairs to Sakura. "Hey squirt ya got company!"  
Running down the stairs Sakura began yelling back at her brother before she had even reached the last step.  
"Tori I told you to stop calling me Sq-" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over and saw Syaoran standing by her front door. She seemed surprised to see him and with dismay he could see she had been crying leaving her eyes all red and puffy. As he looked into the beautiful emerald pools he could read despair and a deep sadness there. Damm Tashi for doing that to her!, he thought as he walked up to her. Once there he looked deep into her eyes and spoke his voice thick with unshed emotion.  
"We need to talk, Sakura I-I know." He didn't know if she would understand what he had said but then he saw her eyes widen with fear and tears begin to form in them. Reaching out he tried to take her hand in his but she quickly pulled it out of his grasp. It was as if she thought herself to dirty for him to touch. He closed his eyes as he felt a shoot of pain in his heart at that thought.  
"Come," She said in a shaky voice, "We can talk in the kitchen." When they walked in they both spotted Kero sitting on a kitchen counter munching on oreos. So far he had eaten the cream out of half a package and had a pile of empty chocolate husks in front of him.  
"Kero can you please take your project to another room, Syaoran and I need to talk." Kero humped and was about to argue but something in Sakura's eyes must of stopped him for he suddenly frowned and after swiping up all of his oreos left the kitchen for parts unknown. Once the stuffed animal was gone Sakura swiftly turned to him her expression one of fear and anger.  
"How did you find out?" She asked swallowing hard. Taking a deep breath Syaoran got ready to spill his guts knowing it would probably cause Sakura to hate him.  
"Well you wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I-I snuck into your room and took your diary, I know it was wrong but I couldn't stand to see that empty scared look in your eyes day after day without knowing why, when I uh, read what you had written I could not believe it, I thought that Tashi was my friend and that I could trust him, but after the way he hurt you all I want to do now is tear his guts out!"  
"No!," Sakura's yelled at him grabbing on to his arm with trembling fingers. "You cannot, I do not want you to get hurt over one of my mistakes and shame Syaoran."   
"Mistake for God's sake Sakura it wasn't your fault, it's not like you were a willing participant," Turning her too him he placed his hands on ether side of her face looking deep into her eyes. God he felt such anger right now, that she would think she did something wrong. She had been the innocent, Tashi had taken advantage of her. She had never been in the wrong.  
"I will never think poorly of you because of this and your damm right I want to go after him, he hurt you Sakura and when anyone hurts you they hurt me, I love you Sakura."  
She slowly shook her head as if to say she didn't believe him all the while tears and hope shone in her eyes. Not knowing any other way to make her believe him he slowly brought her face close to his and bending down he gently kissed her lips. He worshipped her mouth in just the few seconds the kiss lasted trying to show how much he loved her in that one gesture. After he lifted his head Sakura had a look of wonder in her eyes. In amazement she touched her fingers to her lips as if not quite believing she had been kissed by him. And then she smiled, oh Lord, he thought, she smiled. The most amazing smile he had ever seen. The smile lit up her face bringing back some of the old Sakura in her and some hope in Syaoran.  
"You love me?" She asked as if not quite sure she had heard right.  
"Yes I love you I have loved you since the first day I met you and I still love you now no matter what has happened." Her face clouded slightly at the mention of what they had been discussing.  
She frowned slightly as she spoke her next words to him.  
"I-I love you too Syaoran but I just don't know if I'm good enough for you, I want to try though, to try to prove my worthiness to you."   
Syaoran smiled and sighed at the same time. Well it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but it was a start. She had told him she loved him, now if he could only show her how worthy she was of him and how wonderful she was. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her toward him. She smiled and sighing laid her head on his chest snuggling against him.  
"You don't know how safe I feel with you." Syaoran swallowed hard at her statement for at that moment he swore he felt a strong but evil force near them. Tightening his hold on Sakura he looked around him trying to find the sources location. He felt terror rise in him when he realized the source was coming from the tree outside of Sakura's house that stood right underneath Sakura's bedroom window.   
  



	4. One Cold Winter: The Struggle for Love F...

  
  
ONE COLD WINTER:  
Struggle for Love  
Chapter:4  
  
  
  
He has come for me this day  
And I must confront him at last  
I wish he would just go away  
For I have put him in my past  
I have you now, you are my soul  
You keep me pure and strong  
Because of you his strength has taken a toll  
For my fear at last is gone.  
  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.  
  
Sakura sighed as she snuggled closer to Syaoran. She never felt happier in her life. Syaoran loved her, and his love seemed to be a bright warm light after having to deal so long with the cold. She could feel her heart becoming unumb and even though it hurt some there was also joy and happiness there. Syaoran's love had begun to heal her of her past hurts and sorrows and she at last began to believe that she was good enough to be loved and to love in return. And she also began to feel something else. Hate and anger, she felt these strongly and all of these emotions were aimed toward Tashi Tembo. The overwhelming fear she had once felt for the man was gone replaced with her anger and hate. She still was afraid somewhat but she knew now she didn't have to face this demon of hers alone she knew Syaoran would be there with her and help protect her. This gave her strength, strength and hope.  
All of a sudden she felt that a strong evil force was close and backing out of Syaoran's embrace she looked worriedly at him seeing his gaze directed toward the tree next to her window. When she looked she saw a shadowy figure squatting in one of the branches. The one branch, she realized, which gave a direct view of the inside of her bedroom. Sakura shivered slightly, this person had been spying on her! Right then as if knowing they had been caught the figure jumped from the branch and landed softly and expertly on the ground a few feet in front of them. Still not quite sure who the intruder was, because of the glare from the sun, Sakura soon found out the person's identity when she heard their voice, a voice she'd never forget.  
"So my little Angel, you have decided you would betray me with the little Wolf, how very bad of you, you know you are mine, dear one, in more ways then one." With that said he laughed slightly the sound hollow and empty but also filled with violence.  
"I am not yours I will never be yours!" She yelled back her hatred for this man and knowing Syaoran was there causing her to feel no fear. He smiled that smile of his that could chill blood, and walked closer to them.  
"Ah, you will always be mine my little Angel and you know exactly why this is so." Sakura smiled slightly then, so this was his plan he was going to try to make her tell Syaoran there little secret was he? Well too bad for him Syaoran already knew.  
"Oh I know why you think I'm yours Tashi, your little mark of ownership will forever be with me, but Syaoran also know why you think this and he knows that no matter what has happened I will be his forever." Sakura said this calmly but with much pleasure and watched as shock then anger registered on his face as he realized his plans had been ruined. Turning to Syaoran Skaura leaned forward and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. She smiled after her emerald eyes filled with happiness and love as she looked into his amber ones.  
"Let's finish this," She said "I want my life back, I want my life with you back." Syaoran took hold of her hand and faced Tashi with her.  
"You will get it back, my Cherry Blossom, I promise you this you will be happy again and without fear." With these vows their battle with Tashi began and Sakura thought ether way win or lose I wouldn't trade the last few moments with Syaoran for the world.  
  
  
TASHI'S P.O.V.  
  
Tashi scowled as he looked down at the couple holding each other. From his perch in the tree he had seen Syaoran, the little Wolf, and his little Angel, Sakura talking and then suddenly they were in each others arms. Anger had boiled up in him as he had seen Syaoran kiss Sakura lightly on the lips and then heard him say something to Sakura that caused a knot of dread form in his stomach. "I love you Sakura." He had said and then watching bearley breathing he heard his little Angel reply "I love you to Syaoran". Those three words so softly spoken were enough to cause him to lose what was left of his sanity. And when he had jumped down to confront the slut who had betrayed him and found out that Syaoran loved Sakura even though he knew that Tashi had been the first to have her it cause his insaneness to be complete. He would defeat Syaoran and while the bastard lay diying he would take Sakura in front of him while Syaoran would be unable to stop him. Once the little Wolf was dead he would keep Sakura until he tired of her, making her do whatever he bid and then he would dispose of her. He smiled evily and made ready for the kill.   
  
  
  
  
I now have you  
You are my heart   
But what can I do  
To make him part  
He comes at me  
He wants me dead  
My death would bring him glee  
But only you dread  
I will defeat him  
I will be the victor  
His chances are slim  
I will win for sure  
  
SYAORAN'S P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran knew he had felt an evil presence and he realized Sakura had too when she broke their embrace and moved to look where he was. Right then the figure in the tree moved and landed only a few feet from them. He didn't know who the person was until they spoke and when he realized who he was he felt the rage take over him once more and the urge to kill was overpowering. Only the thought of Sakura being hurt stopped him from rushing over to Tashi and stabbing him though the heart with his sword.  
"I am not yours I will never be yours!" Sakura's angry voice shook him out of his turbulent and violent thoughts. Syaoran watched with admiration as Sakura stood up to Tashi and yelled at him telling him that she would be Syaoran's forever. Syaoran watched as Tashi became angrier and angrier especially when he found out Syaoran already knew what he had done to Sakura. Syaoran knew a battle was brewing and quickly called on his sword to appear. Holding the weapon confidently in his hands he turned to face his enemy.  
"Really Syaoran a sword fight, how chinese of you, well if you insist." With that he pulled out his own and sword and each faced each other assuming a fighting stance. Sakura stood there watching helplessly as her beloved and her tormentor began to fight. The fight was fought well on both sides and soon both men had cuts on many parts of their bodies. Although both had yet to strike a fatal blow. That is until Tashi caught Syaoran off guard. Syaoran had just been hit on the leg by Tashi and Sakura had ran up to him to see if he was okay. Turning his back to Tashi to assure her he was fine he did not know what had happened until it was too late. Tashi had come up behind him and went to strike him him the back which would have killed him. Luckily Sakura had spotted Tashi and had warned Syaoran, but Syaoran wasn't quite fast enough. As he had turned to get out of the way, Tashi had been able to plunge his sword into Syaoran's side badly wounding him. As Syaoran lay on the ground bleeding Tashi smiled with satisfaction and was about to land the blow that would cause Syaoran to leave this life when suddenly his eyes widened in shock and with a loud gurgle he slumped and fell over, dead.  
Syaoran opened his eyes then surprised to find himself still alive and Tashi dead on the ground beside him. Looking away from Tashi's dead form he saw Sakura standing behind Tashi a bloody dagger in her hands and shock on her face. Groaning he got up slowly his hand clutching his side as he made his way to her. Once there he put his free arm around her hand and yanked the blade out of her deathlike grip. once it was in his possession he quickly dropped it on the ground and turned her toward him.  
"It is over my Cherry Blossom, you can have peace now, let me take you inside we will call the police and tell them what happened I swear you will not be harmed again, I love you always know that." He brought her face up close to his and kissed her gently. Carefully wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back. The only signs of sadness and grief they showed was two single teardrops falling down each of their left cheeks. They had found one another and defeated the evil that had come between them. They were home at last.  
  
Sorry if this last chapter sucked and that it was late. Hope you liked the ending if you want me to write a sequel tell me if not stay tuned for more stories with different plots!  
Susie  



End file.
